


Let Me Put On a Show For You, Daddy

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Admiration, Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Real Madrid CF, Rimming, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker can’t handle Young Sergio any longer and seduces him in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Put On a Show For You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: As much as we would like to think it's real, IT'S NOT! I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will (not after this, anyway). I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

The game was over and Sergio, once again, found himself alone in the changing room. He was almost fully dressed, in the middle of pulling up a tanktop onto his body, still a little wet from the shower he took just minutes ago. He threw his deodorant back to his locker when a deafening noise of slammed steel made him shut his eyes in sudden fear, his heart almost jumped out of his throat, it all happened so fast and it took him a second to notice that two arms were trapping him into a tiny square, palms holding the locker doors.

"Hey," Sergio heard a soft voice from behind him just as instantly as the noise faded away, he felt Iker's nose hovering over the side of his neck slowly, sweetly inhaling the scent of his skin, as if trying to distract Sergio from realizing that he’s being trapped there between Iker’s pertinacious arms and the locker.

"Oh my god, Iker! You scared me!", Sergio shouted on Iker without even having him on sight, but he didn't know his shout came out less intimidating, much more forgiving and softer than he'd hoped.

Iker didn't move his face off of Sergio's skin and he lifted his arm from the lockers, bringing it casually to Sergio's body to pinch his nipple softly through the fabric of Sergio's top. "Did I?"

"Umm... What are you doing?" Sergio asked quietly. He was frozen to the spot. He felt so week suddenly under Iker's touch and he felt as if his feet were being swallowed by the floor, that he would never be able to move away, or maybe he didn't want to either.

"I need you, Gypsy. I can't take it anymore, can't fight it anymore. Gotta have you...", Iker trailed off. He was shocked to hear these words finally leaving his mouth out loud, after months and months of repeating them quietly in his head, a secret so frightening it made Iker fear his own lust, his crave for this boy, the shiver in his bones he gets everytime he thinks about him.

" _'Have me'_? Iker... what do you mean? What are you talking about. Please, get off." Unsurely, Sergio tried to escape from the trap of Iker's arms but it only made Iker get them tighter around him.

"Don't try to play all innocent on me, Sergio. You know too well what I'm talking about. Don't you?", Iker got the tip of his tongue out of his mouth to taste Sergio's skin, so hot under his lips and it felt like he was on fire. This boy ruining his life with only being present around him all the time, with his heartbreaking smiles and his golden wild hair, bouncing joyfully on Sergio's head everytime he's running around the pitch at practice, teasing him with looks, with sudden moves of his hips while stretching. Knowing that Iker is paying attention. Knowing that Iker is looking. Iker knew that too. It took him a while to realize, but he got there. "You think I don't see those eyes on me at practice? When you think I'm not watching, but I am. I know your game, Sergio." It was a whisper coming out of Iker's wet lips, hot breath touching Sergio's neck and making his head dizzy.

He moved his palm over Sergio's young body in agonizing slow, taking his time to feel every inch of Sergio, feel every shiver under his shaking palm, every single goosebump appeared on Sergio's skin in response to his touch. His hand slid lower on Sergio's body until he reached the waistband of his sweatpants and let his fingers creep inside and kept moving lower, feeling Sergio's body shivering in his hands.

"I... Iker. Please... stop." Sergio panted helplessly, his forehead shoved to the locker in front of him and he was in absolute submission, knowing there was no point to resist it anymore. His dick was already hard in his pants, his young body didn't take long to respond to touch, to respond to Iker's tingly breaths on his skin or to Iker's presence at all. And Iker... he was right. Every shake of his ass, every smile, every lick of his top lip was on purpose. It was all for Iker to see. Sergio's intention was never to seduce Iker, he just thought it would be fun to play around, to provoke the older man. He never imagined anything would ever happen, and that what made him so fearless.

"Shh... Just let me, Gypsy. Please. Give in to me. Let me take care of you." With that, Iker sank down to the floor until he was kneeling in front of Sergio's ass. He took a moment to appreciate, to reward himself because he deserves it, he'd finally made it, acknowledging he was moments away from finally getting what he wanted for a time so long it was embarrassing, from having this boy, this sweet boy he wanted to hold close to his body every night when he went to sleep, to kiss and love and have in the sweetest of ways. He was moments before losing all innocence with Sergio.

The second he gathered all the courage he needed, he moved his hands on Sergio's waist and shoved his torso flat on the cold lockers. It made a vicious sound of slamming metal, but even that wasn't strong enough to hide Sergio's sudden moan that managed to escape those lips, making Iker's dick spasm in his pants, giving him the confidence he was constantly looking for to take a step further, to make it right for the young boy, to make it the way he wanted for so long. He took Sergio's sweatpants off, slowly sliding down every piece of useless fabric on Sergio's smooth thighs, legs, until they've reached his ankles.

"Let me take care of you", Iker quietly repeated his own words when he stared at Sergio's bare, sweet little ass, mesmerizing caramel colored skin and Iker was fascinated with its plushness, with its softness, all shiny and new to him, like a whole new toy to play with. He sighed and brought his two shaking palms to Sergio's cheeks, spreading them apart and revealing Sergio's virgin little hole, the sight was absolutely beautiful to Iker. "God, Gypsy. You have the prettiest...", lack of air didn't let Iker to finish his sentence but Sergio understood everything, his head supported by his forearm, rested on the cold steel, deep blush creeped up his cheeks and he breathed hard with excitement and desire and fear. "God, Sergio...", Iker whispered before giving in to his demanding lust, finally, after all those looks and silent flirtations and long lonely nights.

He felt Sergio's softness pressing on his face, his eyes were closed, he was savoring this feeling, his heart beating so fast in his chest when he allowed himself to breathe Sergio again, inhale his scent deep into his lungs and he couldn't control himself, his tongue shyly peeked out of his mouth to travel on Sergio's little hole, tasting him, licking him softly once, twice, and the third time was already open mouthed and desperate.

Sergio was nearly screaming, never experienced anything like that in all of his 20 years of age. "You like it, don't you? You like my tongue in there?", Sergio heard from down below him, Iker's voice cutting the haze inside his head.

"Oh god, Sese, I've wanted this for so long... just this. If only you knew...", Sergio was breathing harshly and he tried really hard not to think, not to ask himself stupid questions _. (Does that mean he loves me? Are we gonna have sex now? How can I ever look at him and act normal?)_

"Hey baby, relax. Open up for me a little bit." Iker ordered and closed his eyes again and smelled Sergio's skin, it was intoxicating, he just couldn't fucking stop. "You taste so good, Gypsy, so sweet. You have no idea", he whispered and gave Sergio a delicious bite that made Sergio grind his teeth together and grab his dick in his fist and Iker couldn't, just couldn't stop talking, spilling out loud whatever was on his mind. He closed his eyes and dived right back again, spreading Sergio open once again and devouring him shamelessly, moving his tongue inside of him until Sergio screamed, until he let him in completely. Iker's cock leaked with precome inside his grey sweatpants and he felt so hot suddenly, hot flashes pumping through him making him quickly take the pants off, letting them slide on his thighs and stay there to hang carelessly, not even bothered enough to take them off completely. He was too focused on Sergio to care.

Next thing Sergio could feel was Iker’s defined noseline caressing his crack, softly, breathing him once again, one blast of cool air gave Sergio goosebumps when it touched the wet marks of saliva that Iker left on his skin. “God, Sergio, so soft”, Iker was breathing while rubbing his sharp nose on Sergio’s ass cheeks, completely possessed. “Can’t get enough of you”, he kept trailing his nose on Sergio’s ass, the small of his back, until he finally went lower to Sergio’s tight entrance again. Sergio moaned deeply and brought his hand to hold on Iker’s hair, to keep him right where he was, didn’t let go until Iker’s nose was pressed there, until he casually (but gently, so gently) shoved the tip of his nose inside of him like it was nothing, making Sergio hurry and wipe the tiny tear that was forming at the edge of his left eye. “Mmm…”, Iker moaned under Sergio and it all it took for Sergio to spill all over the lockers, all over his brand new Gucci bag that was laying harmlessly on the bench in front of him.

Iker was palming himself then, hard and throbbing and close but not remotely as close as Sergio felt seconds ago, who was trying to breathe normally again. “Get on your knees. Don’t turn around”, Iker commanded, his other hand petting Sergio’s thigh slowly and with mesmerizing concentration. Sergio waited a few seconds before doing so, obeying Iker without words. He got to his knees, finding himself facing his own splashes of cum all over the locker doors and he felt Iker’s heat right behind him.

“Lick if off. All of it. And don’t swallow.”

Sergio found it hard not to overthink everything, still. It was hard to let go, he was overwhelmed. Sure, he’d been with girls before, lots of them. But nothing felt quite like this, quite as adventurous and frightening as Iker made it feel. Nothing ever meant that much to him before. And so he did it. He let go of the thoughts and opened his mouth, eyes closed and his face was slowly approaching the lockers until he could feel the liquid on his tongue, until he could collect it and lick it all clean, keeping it in his mouth.

“Did you take all of it?”, Iker’s voice was soft and relaxed and he was playing with his own hard dick, moving it on Sergio’s body, tapping his dick on Sergio’s ass cheeks, rubbing the head gently over Sergio’s deliciously damp hole, a tiny bit looser than before thanks to Iker’s treatment and _god_ it was so tempting, Iker couldn’t believe the amount of patience he apparently had in him.

Sergio nodded. The atmosphere was all quiet and intense. But still calm somehow. Safe. “Good”, Iker said. “Turn around.”

Sergio took a moment. This was going to be the first time he would look Iker in the eyes after what they just did. After their lust for each other wasn’t a secret anymore. And then, instead of feeling embarrassed, he wanted to look Iker in the eyes. He wanted to see his face close to his. His mouth kept watering, still holding his cum there behind his sealed lips and he reached back to put his palm on Iker’s lap to balance himself as Iker moved a little backwards to give Sergio more space inside their little sanctuary of heat in the middle of the empty changing room.

Iker was lost in haze until Sergio’s bright eyes were the only thing he could see. He kept his left hand on his dick, not exactly jerking off but just playfully teasing himself, while his right hand crawled up to touch Sergio’s face, to softly stroke his crimson cheek and rub his thumb on Sergio’s high bone.

“Now swallow.”

They didn’t break eye contact, not even for one second and Sergio felt possessed. He couldn’t stop staring into the honey of Iker’s eyes, letting Iker possess him with his spell and that strange mistic power that overwhelmed Sergio and overcame his doubts, fears and shyness. He swallowed once, just a part of what there was, when Iker slammed their lips together, making Sergio open his mouth instantly and they were finally kissing for the first time, Iker drinking from Sergio’s mouth and the taste was so pleasant on his tongue. They kissed deeply for some time, not really minding anything else in the entire world, Sergio was finally feeling comfortable and Iker felt it. it warmed his heart. Their kiss was deep and blissfully slow, Iker’s palm was on Sergio’s nape to push him even deeper into the kiss, his heart breaking over every little move coming from Sergio’s puffy lips. Iker released a moan into Sergio’s mouth, his hand traveled along Sergio’s burning body slowly, fingers softly pinching his hard nipple again, grazing his sixpack with the tips of his fingernails, running his palm down Sergio’s thigh, accidentally brushing Sergio’s cock that was almost fully hard again as he cupped Sergio’s balls and gently rolled them in his palm, squeezing and pulling on them loosely. “You have some more in there for me, Gypsy? Some more of your delicious honey cum? Hmm?”, Iker asked quietly as soon as they broke their kiss, wet lips are still so close, touching. Sergio released a heavy breath and closed his eyes, dropping his head back to lean on the wall behind them. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“Good.”

He brought his right hand up to touch Sergio’s pouting mouth, to part his lips with his fingers. “Take it, boy. Suck on my fingers, make them nice and slick”, he put three of his fingers inside and moved them around, playing with Sergio’s soft tongue, rolling his fingers around it. he brought one finger to the back of Sergio’s throat to test on his deepthroating abilities. Sergio coughed in surprise, his gag reflex suddenly came to life and Iker just looked at him with a soft smile, desperately trying to hide an actual smirk. “Gotta teach you a thing or two”, he said and pulled his hand out of Sergio’s heaven of a mouth. They kept looking at each other silently, Sergio gave Iker a soft smile, his eyes so young and inviting, so accepting and admiring that Iker had to kiss this boy again, he wanted to claim every part of Sergio. Physically and emotionally.

Iker’s wet fingers finally found Sergio’s entrance. He rubbed two of them on Sergio’s sweet hole, just creating friction for a while without using any pressure. Sergio was stroking his own cock slowly and he had to kiss Iker again, Iker’s beautiful top lip so swollen and pink that he just _needs_ to taste it. They swallowed each other’s mouths and Iker knew that Sergio was distracted enough so he pushed his fingers inside slowly, just slightly, just to test on Sergio’s muscles. Sergio sighed into Iker’s mouth and just as Iker’s fingers started to slide effortlessly inside of Sergio, he pulled them out. Sergio broke the kiss and their eyes met. “I’m gonna make it right for you, Gypsy”, Iker whispered to Sergio and brought one finger to his entrance once again, rubbing it slowly first before pushing it inside again, just slightly. Sergio opened himself up for Iker, he wanted to give him more, he wanted more for himself. He would never say that, so instead he tried to show it. But it didn’t seem to help, Iker took his time anyway, didn’t want to rush it. He bit Sergio’s shoulder and his neck as he pushed one finger deeper and deeper into him slowly, the tip of his cock was hovering and teasing Sergio’s hole, poking it occasionally and always so dangerously close to just slide in and impale him but Iker never did, his self-control wouldn't let him.

Iker pushed another slick finger inside slowly, patiently, swirling both fingers inside of Sergio and Sergio was panting and moaning and biting his swollen lower lip, his ass opened for Iker with no effort, so easily just like that, but the feeling was new and weird and a little uncomfortable but still so sweet at the same time, which turned out to be exactly what Sergio needed.

“Iker…”

“What, Angel?”, Iker’s voice was rough, husky from want. He brought a third finger close to Sergio’s entrance, not to get it in but just to tease and rub on the stretched hole and around the fingers that were working inside. “Do you like it? tell me. You want more?”, Iker asked softly, trailing his lips on Sergio’s skin, his neck, his jawline. He began pushing the third finger inside, as deeper as it could get.

“Iker… I’m gonna cum…”, Sergio managed, his cheeks colored in deep pink, eyes rolled to the back of his head and his breaths were shallow, heavy, his beautiful boyish moans were absolutely delicious to Iker’s ears, coming out of Sergio’s mouth with every jab he gave to his prostate. Iker lowered his gaze and took a look at Sergio’s swollen dick, never really noticing how big it is, how throbbing it was while laying untouched on Sergio’s belly, how veiny and how sweet the swollen head looked with all this pink color around it, and how it was soaked with fruity precome. Seeing it made Iker wanna see Sergio cum, made him wanna look at him this time, see how this sweet little boy’s face look like when he comes. Eyes shut with pure relish and parted lips so wet and red and the sound of these subdued moans that Iker wanted to drink from his mouth.

His hand was moving faster, aiming straight to Sergio’s prostate this time, pleased that he gets to decide exactly on when his partner was going to reach his climax. He liked the control over Sergio because it was so damn easy, Sergio let him do just that, wanting to be in control just as much. He kissed Sergio again and kept pounding him with his hand, his virgin little ass was just as sweet as any desert Iker has ever tasted in his life. He kept his fingers there for a moment to reach and tingle the center of Sergio’s spot, to send shivers down his spine. He moved his other hand down and grabbed Sergio’s cock, two strokes was all it needed to bring Sergio’s second explosion. He broke the kiss only when Sergio couldn’t kiss back anymore. He watched him cummimg, his face changes and mouth opens and he could barely breathe. Two spurts of thick cum landed on Sergio’s torso and Iker moved his palm down to his own dick, staring at his fingers that were still fucking Sergio’s ass open and he couldn’t resist bringing his cock dangerously close to Sergio’s entrance just one more time. While Sergio recovered and tried to catch his breath, Iker was jerking himself off, each stroke got the tip of his cock to touch Sergio’s opening and just seconds before he felt his climax forming he pulled his fingers out of Sergio’s body and brought his cock there instead and he was finally cumming, sticky hot com hitting Sergio’s excited little hole that couldn’t seem to stop from opening and closing and opening and closing all over again and Iker just couldn’t stop looking at it, couldn’t stop looking at how beautifully Sergio’s hole was gaping around the barest tip of his dick and how it was nicely packed with pearly white cum and it was his, it was Iker’s cum on Sergio there and Iker couldn’t believe.

He brought two fingers to Sergio’s used opening in disbelief, gathering some of his cum and sticking them deep inside Sergio’s system. Sergio groaned tiredly, parting his thighs wider to give Iker a little bit more access, praying for him to reach even deeper. Iker released Sergio after a while, took his fingers out of Sergio’s body and he looked right into Sergio’s shining eyes, _how beautiful this boy is_ he thinks, _how beautiful he’d look with my cum all over his face._ “One day”, he whispered, realizing that Sergio has no idea what he’s talking about. But Sergio wasn’t even listening and when Iker brought those two fingers, smeared with leftovers of his cum to Sergio’s lips he opened them straight away, letting Iker shove them deep into his watering mouth and he sucked on them mindlessly, swallowing everything there was to swallow like the good obedient boy that he is, making his Iker proud.

They stayed just like that for a while, laying on the cold tiles of the changing room floor, listening to each other’s breathing, moving their fingers on each other’s bodies with sweet tender, exploring each other’s skin, finding new velvet places that somehow remained untouched.

“How can I ever touch anyone else’s skin again, Gypsy? Yours is the softest”, Iker whispered, looking at Sergio’s wide eyes. “How can I kiss anyone else again? I don’t want to. I don’t.”

Sergio’s voice was soft and his temple was leaning on Iker’s shoulder. “Then don’t”, his voice was soft and almost childish with naivety.  He lifted his head from Iker and got his lips closer to Iker’s ear after a while that Iker didn’t say anything. “I mean it, Iker. Don’t. I’m yours… I’m all yours.”

Iker kissed Sergio’s forehead and patted his soft golden hair, looking at his face. “What did I fo to deserve you?”

Sergio’s smile was tender and he was silently thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
